Can She Handle the Truth?
by yesIcan811
Summary: What will Lois do when she finds out the truth about Clark?


Can She Handle The Truth?

Ch. 1

There he was… the man of her dreams looking over the paper and drinking a cup of coffee, like he did every morning. God, she could watch him for hours. Every movement, every muscle flex. She was so fascinated with him, and very easily turned on by him. Would he ever know how she felt about him, and if so would he ever reciprocate those feelings?

"Heads up Smallville," Lois said as she barged into the bullpen. "We have a lot of work to do today. The DA just announced the names of all the suspects in the city's 'War Against White-collar Crime' and I need a good story… since a certain man in red and blue seems to have disappeared and/or forgotten my name and number," Lois said with dismay.

"Good morning Lois. I take it you haven't had your morning coffee yet," Clark responded picking up on Lois's bad mood.

"Lets just say it was a long night of dead end leads and I'm not sure all the coffee in the world could get me out of this mood," Lois said while sneaking glances at Clark. As much as they fought he really did get her. He probably knew her better than anyone else, maybe with the exception of Chloe. She secretly wondered how he had become such an important part of her life.

Just then Lois's contact from the Met P.D. texted her to inform her of a hostage situation at a bank downtown.

"Saddle up cowboy. There's a hostage situation downtown… it's prime Blur territory. Maybe I could get an exclusive," Lois said, now with fire in her eyes. This might be her chance, she thought.

"Lois you know the Blur doesn't give exclusives. Why don't we follow up on this 'War Against White-collar Crime' thing," Clark said hoping to keep her mind off the Blur. He thought it was kind of funny how he was jealous of the Blur's relationship with Lois, even though he was the Blur. Clark was starting to realize he had feelings for Lois, very real feelings. He loved spending time with her even if all they did was fight. And he loved that he knew so much about her, but if he was going to have her he wanted her as Clark Kent, not as the Blur.

"Smallville, the city will always come up with a new 'War Against Something,' we need to go after this Blur piece. It's what the people want," She said innocently as if Clark didn't know her true motives. She wanted face time with the Blur and she would do anything to get it.

"Fine. How about you go after the Blur piece and I investigate the city's white-collar crime," Clark said hoping to get away from Lois so he could go help out downtown as the Blur.

"Works for me. You would just slow me down anyway," Lois said grabbing her coat as she walked towards the door. She was slightly disappointed that Clark didn't want to work with her on this one. She loved being his partner on stories because not only did it give them an excuse to spend time together, but also they did really great work as a team. Lois just shrugged as she exited the building. She had bigger fish to fry. Namely, the Blur.

Clark felt bad dismissing Lois the way he had, but maybe he could make it up to her. He decided he'd worry about that later. Right now he had to get downtown and sort out this hostage situation.

Ch. 2

Lois arrived at the bank downtown not 10 minutes later to find the Blur had already whirled through and averted the crisis. She got all the information she could from her Met P.D. contact, but that wasn't enough for a good story. She needed the Blur's point of view, but how could she get it. He hadn't contacted her in weeks and she was beginning to think he had completely forgotten about her. As all these thoughts ran through Lois's mind she herd her cell phone ring, and dug through her purse to find it. It was the Blur. What incredible timing, she thought.

"Well if it isn't the hero of the hour. I'm at the bank now… I can only assume this is your handy work," Lois said forgoing polite greetings and getting right into it.

"Yes Ms. Lane. I took care of the bank robbers, and I figured you would want to know what happened."

"Please. Inform me."

Clark could hear her tone of voice and it did not suggest happiness.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Lane?"

"Lois! Just call me Lois! And yes there is something wrong. Why did you call me after weeks of silence and just expect me to listen and print wonderful things about you in the paper. If you want me as your personal journalist you're going to have to keep me in the loop, not just whenever you feel like seeing your name in print." Lois was livid, and Clark knew he would have to tread lightly. This could get ugly if he didn't say the right thing. He figured this could be his chance to make up for his previous indiscretions.

"I'm sorry Lois. I really like our conversations, but I've been busy lately." Lois all of a sudden felt like a needy child. Why was she reacting this way? This man was out saving lives everyday, and asking for nothing in return. She should cut him some slack. "Would you forgive me if I gave you an interview and the exclusive literary rights to my story?"

"Hmm… I think I could accept that as an apology," she said playing coy, even though she was so excited she felt like she might burst at the seams.

"Meet me on the roof of the Daily Planet at 3 P.M. and please keep this a secret until you print the article," Clark said sensing the excitement in Lois's speech, and hoping he was doing the right thing.

"Of course! I'll see you then. Good bye."

"Good bye Lois."

Ch. 3

2:45 P.M. Lois sat at her desk looking blankly at her computer screen. In 15 short minutes she would be standing face to face with the man she had been investigating, unsuccessfully but nonetheless investigating, for months.

She tried to shake herself out of the almost hypnotized state she was in and looked across her desk at Clark. He was looking in her direction and appeared to be in a daze as well. What was he thinking about, she wondered. He always seemed so deep in thought. Like he had the world on his shoulders. But WOW, she thought, he really is something to look at. Those pensive blue eyes and that Greek god-like bone structure… Ah! He is gorgeous.

As Clark sat there thinking about what he was about to do he felt a pain in his stomach only comparable to that of kryptonite. He was about to make a monumental leap as far as trust goes. Although he never worried that Lois wouldn't keep his secret; he just never wanted to burden her with it. But today was different. Today Clark realized that Lois might be the woman for him, and he refused to let her slip through his fingers. He would do whatever it took to get her and he knew that requires being honest… about everything.

2:55 P.M. "Is that clock broken or something!?! Time seems like it's standing still." Lois got up and stomped to the bathroom to check her make up before she went up to the roof.

As he watched Lois storm away in a fit of rage and slight anxiety, Clark realized it was time to face the music.

3:01 P.M. "Where is he? Maybe something came up? Maybe he's just blowing me off. I guess I really don't mean that much to him." Lois felt her stomach twist as all these thoughts fell out of her mouth like word vomit. She didn't want to believe what she was saying was true, but she couldn't help it. She had been hurt in the past and she can't keep setting herself up like this. She just can't deal with the disappointment anymore.

A mixture of emotions, Lois heard the door to the roof open and she spun around to find the Blur!!! Wait no… it's Clark.

"Clark, get out of here! I have an important interview that I promised to keep on the down low. He's going to be here any minute. You can't be here!"

"If you're waiting for the Blur, I'm sorry because I have something to tell you and he'll have to wait."

"God, what!?!" Lois said with a whine. "Wait… how did you know I was waiting for the Blur?"

"Like I said, he'll have to wait." Clark said grabbing Lois by the shoulders and looking so deeply into her eyes she felt like he was examining her soul.

"Listen… I don't know how to say this but… Lois… I really care about you… and I don't know if you feel the same way… but ever since Chloe's wedding there has been something between us." Gaining more confidence, since she hadn't shot him down yet, he continued. "It's undeniable. The way you make me feel when you look at me when you think I'm not looking, and the way you get flustered when I compliment you. We have something… I know we have something, and I-"

Lois cut off Clark by pressing a hard kiss against his unsuspecting lips. She couldn't believe he was ACTUALLY saying these things, and before she knew it she couldn't help herself. Her lips met his and she became light headed as he took her breath away. She had never kissed anyone like that in her life. It caught Clark off guard but after a few seconds he was right there with her. Lost in each other they kissed deeply. Tongue meeting tongue. Sighs of pleasure and lust escaping their mouths, but only for a few moments before Clark pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked slightly worried that Clark had regretted what just happened and was going run away, but to her surprise he responded with this, "Nothing is wrong Lois, but before this goes any further I have to tell you something. I'm in this for the long haul and if this relationship is going to work I have to be completely honest with you about something…" Clark paused, and Lois put her hand on his shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze signaling him to continue.

"Okay… I'm the red-blue Blur."

"Right Clark, and I'm Mary Poppins. Do you think I'm stupid or something? In fact, he's suppose to meet me here soon so you should go."

"Lois, I called you this morning, I arranged this meeting… I'll prove it to you." Clark super sped off and reappeared, before Lois could even blink, with a bouquet of roses.

"Oh wow… magic tricks… really Smallville? What are you going to pull bunnies out of a hat next? You know this isn't funny." She said completely annoyed with him. What was he trying to pull, she could only wonder.

"Oh you want real proof huh?" He walked up to her and picked her up in his arms.

Why is Clark acting like this? He doesn't have to be macho around me, he knows that. But it is nice being held like this. All those years on the farm have done wonders for his biceps. Lois shoed her thoughts away and tried to seem appalled. "Clark, what are you doing? Put me down."

"No… I need you to believe me. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and just trust me." Lois sighed and did as he said, and all of a sudden she felt like she was getting the wind knocked out of her. She clung to Clark with all her strength not quite sure of what was happening.

When she finally felt like she was able to breathe again she opened her eyes to find herself standing on a beach watching the sun set over the ocean.

"Clark… it's true?" she said amazed and enthralled by the fact. "How did I not know? Actually, I think I always knew."

"Oh really? I had to run you to Miami to get you to believe me."

"Not the time for sarcasm Smallville. This is just a lot to wrap my head around." Lois was in shock. How could this be, she thought as she wandered down closer to the water and sat down.

Clark gave her a minute to think and then joined her near the surf. He was a little worried about how she was taking this. Her reaction was vague and he couldn't figure out what she was thinking. God I hope this wasn't a mistake, he thought. He sat down next to her and they just stared at each other for a few minutes before Lois broke the silence.

"So give me the whole story. What can you do? Why do you do the things you do? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Lois, I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want to burden you with this secret. It has only brought stress to the lives of the people who know. So that's why I don't tell many people. I do all this Blur stuff because I feel it is my responsibility to use my powers for the good of mankind. You know the saying 'with great power comes great responsibility'… well I really take it to heart. And as far as what I can do…" Clark explained all his powers and his Kryptonian heritage to Lois, who sat there with her jaw in the sand.

Ch. 4

After their little trip to the beach Clark brought Lois home. She hadn't said a word to him since he revealed his secret, and when he dropped her off on her front steps he seriously began to regret what he had told her. Lois was willing to play the game, but Clark had just changed the game entirely. But before he could turn to leave Lois cleared her throat and said, "I think we should go out tonight and talk this over… we have a lot to talk about."

"I couldn't agree more. I'll meet you at Crash at 8?" Usually Clark wasn't into the bar scene, but he knew this was Lois's favorite place so that was the place he picked.

"Yeah… Crash. 8:00. See you there." Lois gave a forced smile as he walked away and then ran into her apartment after he rounded the corner. Did today really happen? Was this a dream? Was it possible that Clark and the Blur are the same person? Was he serious about wanting a relationship? Is a relationship even possible anymore? All these questions flew through her mind at 100 M.P.H. But she decided to just try to pull herself together and not think about it until her date with Clark.

After he rounded the corner Clark super sped back to the farm and straight up to his loft. What was Lois thinking? Is she scared of me? Does she still want a relationship? Is she going to be able to get over me also being the Blur? Ugh!!! Clark shook the thoughts from his mind and decided not to fixate until his date with Lois.

Ch. 5

8:00 P.M. sharp and Clark sat waiting at the bar for Lois to arrive. He already had three drinks and was starting to feel a little buzz when Lois walked in.

She spotted him immediately, "Damn… he looks so good. Keep it together Lois. Don't allow his good looks to cloud your judgment. Stay on task. Resolve the problem at hand!" She said to herself quietly.

She weaved her way threw the crowded dance floor and sat next to him at the bar. Before he could even turn to look at her, she had gotten the bartender's attention, ordered a double shot of whiskey, drank the double shot of whiskey, and ordered another one.

"How did you do that? I had to wait 10 minutes for a drink." He said with a smile. The drinks took the edge off and he seemed more at ease.

Lois sensed his impending drunkenness and decided she needed to catch up.

"I'm smokin' hot. Didn't you know? Also, it helps if you know the bartender," she replied sarcastically.

After a few more drinks and some harmless banter, Clark grabbed Lois by the hand and pulled her close when he asked, "Can we find someplace quieter to talk?"

"Sure." She breathed in his scent and couldn't stop herself from sighing. Lois loved the feeling of standing this close to him. She was so unsure about this situation as a whole, but she could not deny her attraction to him. He had just told her he was from another planet 3 hours ago, and she still wanted him.

He led her to a table in a quiet corner of the bar where they ordered another round of drinks and just stared at each other. This time Clark broke the ice.

"So… I'm just going to ask since I'm a little drunk and have worked up the courage… are you still interested in being with me? Or are you scared now that you know who I am?" Clark asked with his heart on his sleeve. He couldn't believe it himself. He had never been so forward with a woman, but he knew Lois was different. She was the one.

"Clark, I could never be scared of you. You are a great man and I admire the things you do, but doesn't being the Blur make it tough to have relationships?" She asked hesitantly. She wanted answers, but she didn't want to sound like she was rejecting him.

"It has been difficult for me to have relationships in the past, but that was because I was never completely honest with my significant other. You know everything about me now and I will try really hard to make this work… That is if you want this to work?" He said softly.

"Yes Clark, I want this to work… I want to be with you." She said with tears in her eyes. This is exactly what she wanted. "Just promise me you will always be honest with me. You have to let me in. No more brooding alone, okay?"

"Okay." He said quietly. It was a promise he intended to keep.

Ch. 6

After drinking and talking all night Lois and Clark left the bar around 1:00 A.M., and Clark walked Lois back to her apartment. When they finally made it back to her place Lois offered Clark a cup of coffee, but he declined.

"I should really head back to the farm." He said shyly.

"Smallville, you are in no condition to go all the way back to the farm right now..." she said hoping he would stay. "Isn't super speeding while under the influence against the law anyway?" She said with a smirk on her face hoping to get a rise out of him.

"Ha ha ha Lois," he said dryly. "Fine, I'll have a cup of coffee."

When they entered the apartment Lois immediately B-lined for the kitchen and Clark plopped down on the couch. She had been in the kitchen for 5 minutes before Clark decided to investigate her whereabouts. He walked into the kitchen to find her fiddling with the coffee maker, cursing under her breath. Wow, he thought, she really was a vision. With her beautiful body and that smile, she drove him crazy.

Without even thinking Clark walked right up behind Lois and put his hands around her waist and began kissing her neck and collarbone. Lois was a little startled by his touch, but eased her body into his after a few seconds.

God… he can do fabulous things with that mouth, she thought as she felt like her body was melting into his. Clark spun her around and gave her an assertive yet gentle push into the counter behind her.

When he kissed her he felt like his heart was going to burst. As he explored her mouth with his own and nipped at her lips Lois felt the passion seeping out of his pores. She bit his lower lip a little harder than she normally would, but these were no ordinary lips she was dealing with. These were super lips. So as they ravished each other Clark's stomach flipped in anticipation of what was to come. They removed each other's shirt, hardly losing lip contact, and Clark lifted Lois by the ass and placed her on the counter. "Don't move." He said roughly.

She couldn't believe how assertive he was being; telling her what to do and grabbing her ass. She would never admit this in public, but she liked being told what to do in intimate situations. It was hot, and who would have thought Clark could figure out what she liked sexually so quickly.

Clark went to unbutton her pants, and she did the same to his leaving them both in their underwear. However, he seemed to be moving at an unbearably slow pace. She couldn't take it much longer, "Clark… please… I want you now."

He smirked and said, "Oh Lois… we're only getting started."

They kissed for a bit longer in the kitchen, but Clark could sense Lois's growing impatience so he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom with her legs latched around his waist.

He laid her down on the bed, and just stood before her taking in her beauty. In that moment she became his entire world. He would stand by this woman until the very end.

He lay down next to her and she rolled on top of him. He unclasped her bra and rolled back on top of her. It was as if they were fighting for dominance, neither one really caring who won.

He showered her with kisses all over her face and neck, and then he worked his way down to her breasts. She let out a slight gasp when he slid his teeth across her nipples, and she couldn't help feeling turned on. His hands were all over her body. On her back, on her ass, on her breasts. She was so hot for him. "I want you now… please," Lois said intermittently between moans and cries of pleasure.

"Soon… be patient…" he said, wanting this night to last forever.

From her breasts he made a trail of kisses down her stomach to her panty line. She lifted her hips and he slid her panties off. She bit her lower lip as he began to taste her. He licked and sucked her in all the right ways and she let out moans of absolute ecstasy as he increased his pace. It was not long until she started to feel that lingering pressure building in her lower stomach. He could see the effect he was having on her so he increased his speed even more. She couldn't take it for much longer. She gripped him by his hair and held him even closer encouraging him to continue, and as she climaxed she screamed his name.

She relaxed back on the bed for a minute and just stared at the man who was lying on her stomach smiling. "I believe it's my turn," she said sitting up and rolling over on top of him. She kissed him hard on the mouth and then slid down his body. Leaving various kisses on his body along the way. When she reached his boxers he lifted his hips so she could take them off. Then she took him in her mouth and proceeded to do things to him that made him grunt and sweat and lose control. She licked and sucked and did her best to take all of him. He shuddered at her touch. He was amazed by the power she had over him.

When it was over they both laid back on the bed to collect themselves. "So how do you feel about marathons?" Clark asked smugly. "Are we talking 'SyFy' marathon or 'I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow' marathon?"

He kissed her and rolled on top of her, once again fighting for dominance. "I think you know which one I mean."

"Oh?" she smirked and pushed out from underneath him and straddled his hips. She could already feel his member begin to stiffen against her throbbing core. "I like marathons, but I'm on top." He sighed and smiled and said, "fine."

Sitting on top of him, Lois began to grind her hips against him. This was fine, but they were already warmed up and Lois was tired of waiting. In one swift motion Lois grabbed Clark's member, directed it towards her opening, and allowed him to enter her. She took control of the situation and decided to start slow. But Clark soon became restless and sat up, holding her entire body close to his as they continued to move against each other. Their bodies seemed to fuse together at every point that touched.

She was so engulfed in his power, lost in his embrace. She never wanted to let go.

She once again felt that building pressure in her abdomen that suggested climax was near, so she began to rock against Clark HARD. He sensed her new urgency and also started pushing harder. Within moments Clark could feel Lois's walls tightening around him, and they both lost control. Together they fell down the rabbit hole, clinging to each other for dear life.

Afterwards they just laid limbs intertwined trying to recover. And when Clark said marathon, he meant marathon. The rest of their night was spent making love and sleeping and eating and more making love and more sleep. They weren't on anyone's schedule but their own.

Ch. 7

In the morning, Lois woke up in Clark's arms. It was something she could definitely get used to. He was so big and strong and safe. Sure Lois Lane didn't need a man's help to feel safe, but having Clark around was different. He was a super hero after all.

Then all of a sudden a bit of anxiety struck her. Oh no, she thought, why did I rush into this like I always do. He was drunk; maybe he didn't even really want this to happen. What am I going to do? Maybe I should try to make a break for it, and just as Lois was trying to quietly escape…

"Hey, are you ok?" Clark asked as he awoke and kissed Lois on the top of the head. He knew something was wrong because her heart rate increased drastically in the last minute.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I was just thinking and feeling a little jittery, and I didn't want to wake you so…" Lois said trying to play it cool.

"Listen Lois… I can see that you're already winding up that bolt reflex and getting ready to run, but last night was not a mistake. Last night was real." After a minute or so he continued, "At least it was real for me. So please don't go. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this work. Please?"

"Oh Clark, I'm not going anywhere. I was just nervous that you wouldn't feel the same way this morning. I guess I have self confidence issues." She said with a slight smile.

"You self confidence issues? I don't think so…"

Even if they were in a relationship now the sarcasm and witty banter would be hard to shake.

"So do you want breakfast?" Lois asked.

"Sure… but how about a shower first?" Clark replied with a not so innocent look on his face. Without a word Lois got up and walked to the bathroom in all her naked glory. Clark was completely captivated by her as he watched her go, and his reverie was only broken when he heard her say, "So are you going to join me or not?"

Ch. 8

After the shower they ate breakfast and got ready to go to work. Stealing glimpses of each other as they got dressed Lois asked, "so do you really want me to write your story, or were you just looking for a way to tell me your secret?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind if people knew more about the Blur, but I want to keep my true identity out of it," Clark replied hesitantly.

"Clark, I will write your story whenever you want me to. You just don't sound too sure about it right now, so why don't you think about it for a while," she said with an understanding smile. "I would hate to make you do something you weren't 100% sure about." Lois put her arms around Clark's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thanks for understanding Lo… " he said as she walked out of the room.

Lois was collecting her things as she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to find her cousin Chloe.

"You would not believe what happened!" Chloe said as she pushed past Lois into the apartment.

"Uhh… what?" Lois answered, caught completely off guard by her cousin's arrival.

"I've been subpoenaed by the court because I blew off jury duty! Can you believe this bullshit? I had more important things to do that day and they just expect you to drop everything and-"

"Hey Lois, have you seen my blue tie?" Clark said as he walked into the room not knowing Chloe was there.

Awkward silence filled the room, and after exchanging awkward glances for nearly a minute Lois said, "so we have some news… Clark and I are together." Lois and Clark both forced smiles and waited for Chloe's reaction.

"Wow you guys! That's great!" Chloe said, not even slightly perturbed by the fact. She stopped being jealous of her smart, sexy cousin a long time ago. It was exhausting.

"I told her my secret too," Clark added.

"Ahh… we finally have a new member in the 'Keeping Clark Kent's Secret' club," Chloe said, happy that Clark finally trusted Lois enough to tell her the biggest secret in his life.

"Wait… you know about this?" Lois asked.

"Yeah… I've known for years. I am the guy's best friend after all. But he didn't even really tell me… I saw him catch a car."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Well we have to go to work, but how about we go out later and celebrate?" Clark suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, sounds great," Chloe said, "text me with details later."


End file.
